MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE IN THE MEDIA AVENGERS IN THE MEDIA S.H.E.I.L.D. IN THE MEDIA Captain Marvel is a 2019 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Carol Danvers. Produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, it is the twenty-first film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by WIKI : In 1995, on the Kree Empire's capital planet of Hala, Starforce member Vers suffers from recurring nightmares involving an older woman. Yon-Rogg, her mentor and commander, trains her to control her abilities while the Supreme Intelligence, an organic artificial intelligence who acts as the ruler of the Kree, urges her to keep her emotions in check. During a mission to rescue an undercover Kree operative infiltrating a group of Skrulls, alien shapeshifters with whom the Kree have been fighting for centuries, Vers is captured by Skrull commander Talos and forcibly subjected to a memory probe. She manages to escape and inadvertently pilots a pod to Earth, crashing in Los Angeles. Her presence attracts the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Nick Fury and Phil Coulson, whose investigation is interrupted by a Skrull attack. In the ensuing chase, Vers recovers a crystal containing her extracted memories and Fury kills a Skrull impersonating Coulson. Talos, disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Keller, convinces Fury to meet and work with Vers. Using Fury's security clearance, Vers discovers she was a U.S. Air Force pilot who was presumed dead after testing an experimental engine designed by Dr. Wendy Lawson, whom she recognizes as the older woman from her nightmares and a friend of former pilot Maria Rambeau. The two escape from Talos in a cargo jet, with Lawson's cat Goose stowing away, and fly to New Orleans, Louisiana to meet Rambeau. A pursuing Talos arrives at the Rambeau house just as Vers learns her real name is Carol Danvers. He reveals the Skrulls are refugees searching for a new home after the Kree instigated war, and Lawson was a Kree renegade helping them. He plays the recovered black box from Lawson's plane, prompting Danvers' memories of the crash: Lawson told Danvers to destroy the engine's energy-core before being killed by Yon-Rogg, and Danvers absorbed the energy from the ensuing explosion at the cost of losing all her memories. Talos and Carol (after she deciphers the numbers as space coordinates) then lead the group to a cloaked lab ship orbiting Earth, where several Skrulls are hiding and protecting the Tesseract, the source of the energy-core. Starforce captures Danvers and forces her into the virtual reality where the Supreme Intelligence resides. During their conversation, Danvers removes her Kree implant, gaining access to all of her abilities. In the ensuing battle, Fury retrieves the Tesseract, which is then consumed by Goose, who is revealed to be not a cat but an alien whose insides are a pocket dimension. Danvers singlehandedly destroys multiple ballistic missiles fired by Kree official Ronan the Accuser, forcing him and his forces to retreat. She then overpowers Yon-Rogg on Earth and sends him back to Hala with a warning to the Supreme Intelligence. Danvers departs to help the Skrulls find a new homeworld, giving Fury a modified pager with which to contact her in an emergency. After losing sight in his left eye from a scratch by Goose, Fury drafts a proposal for an initiative, which he callsigns "Avenger" after examining a photo of Danvers. In the present day, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes are monitoring the pager, which Fury activated prior to his death,1 when Danvers appears and asks for Fury's whereabouts. In a post-credits scene, Goose jumps on Fury's desk and vomits out the Tesseract. CAST: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Category:Vers / Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel Category:Nick Fury Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Talos / Keller (Skrull) Category:Korath Category:Ronan the Accuser Category:Maria Rambeau Category:Minn-Erva (Kree) Category:Supreme Intelligence Category:Captain Mar-Vell Category:Yon-Rogg (Kree) Category:Att-Lass (Kree) Category:Bron-Char (Kree) Category:Monica Rambeau - Photon Category:Chewie - Goose Category:Stan Lee Category:Steve Rogers - Captain America Category:Natasha Romanova - Black Widow Category:Dr. Bruce Banner - Hulk Category:James Rhodes - War Machine Category:The Tesseract Category:Kree Category:Skrull